The Fire in Your Veins
by retrolily
Summary: Bane survived and is now living low-key in Africa. Natalie, an American visiting Morocco meets an injured Bane. Unexpectedly she ends up staying with him and learns his story...and that there is more to this man than meets the eye...but an evil is brewing over the horizon...and Bane has to face a truth he chose to forget. The League never truly dies. (Full Summary on Profile)
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE: The End_**

My forehead was laced with tiny beads of sweat. I squirmed around on the cold concrete floor, contemplating whether or not I should stand or stay where I was. I had the chance to run, I wasn't chained anymore, but I couldn't be certain of what I would run into.

Ivan had gotten rid of the doors. _To make it easier_, he had said with a smirk.

_He wouldn't_, I thought. _He couldn't_. Did he really think I was capable of something so despicable?

I could stay and find out...or I could take my chances and run. If I was caught running...that would make my motives look questionable, but did I really care?

I could try to explain to him that it isn't true...what Ivan told him was all lies. I had never even heard of _The League of Shadows_ before today.

I could try to explain, but I couldn't be sure he would bother to listen. I thought about it. Would Bane really kill me without a second thought?

I came to the harsh realization that I didn't truly know who this man was. I only thought I knew. I knew some things because of what he had told me, but according to Ivan they were just versions of the truth.

_...but could he kill me?_

Of course he could. I couldn't deny that I haven't sensed the anger coursing through his veins. Beneath the mask was years of pain and hurting that I couldn't even begin to imagine. His mutilation and scars were proof of this. A man like him had a reason to be hateful...distrustful.

He shouldn't have been able to trust me so easily, but he did...and if he thought that I had betrayed that trust...

I thought about the first time we met. The things I said, how I acted. In only a few short months of knowing him, he allowed me to enter his world. He told me things... I got him to open up to me and then I was whisked away to be part of some scheme I had nothing to do with.

He shouldn't even be coming here...there were more important things to worry about that my supposed betrayal...because not too far away, there were men that wanted him dead.

Even though, the man who might be coming to kill me was on his way, I still didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

My body shook frantically. If I wanted to leave, it was too late now. I heard heavy footsteps making their way towards me. I could hear muffled voices, two of them I recognized... then only one set of footsteps. He had sent the others away.

As the steps drew closer, I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my face. _I also couldn't deny that I loved him._

They came to to a halt. I warily opened my eyes and looked up to see the figure standing before me. Then, I looked up and met his eyes.

_He wouldn't hurt me_, I thought for the last time, though I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Trying something new. I hope you like it. I haven't abandoned my other stories.

2nd Chapter has more info.


	2. Awful & Beautiful

Chapter 1: Awful and Beautiful

**Tahla, Morocco **

The sun was about to set. It was dulling, but blazed brightly in its last hour. I was a long way from home and needed to get going before it became dark, I had at least an hour..

I lived near the countryside which wasn't that wealthy. It wasn't the poorest, but it wasn't full of bars and buildings either. It's inhabitants were mostly foreigners like me...who were looking for something different. They could have visited the large cities and the nightclubs and all that cool stuff, but that wasn't what they were searching for. They could see all that at home. I'd seen all the beautiful sights and been on the cool tours, but that wasn't enough. Like me, they longed for something simple. Something that could be awful and beautiful all at the same time.

The markets and shops were still pretty far from me...about 30 minutes walking. My teal headscarf blew softly in the wind. Covering your hair wasn't mandatory here, but I didn't want to stand out too much.. I also wore long flowing skirt that matched it. I wore white short sleeve shirt but, I still looked very "American", maybe it was due to bright blue eyes and fairly pale skin. Either way, people still treated me differently. It also wasn't mandatory to cover yourself up, but if you had any sense you would... especially where I lived. I hated drawing attention to myself anyway.

Beads of sweat laced my forehead clinging brunette strands to my face, but I was only focused on getting home. I picked up some rice, some spices, some fruits, a few vegetables and a bag of chips to take home. I only knew enough Arabic to get the essentials like clothes, food, etc. I also knew some French. I stuffed the paper bag into my knapsack so it would be easier to carry. I lifted my right arm to wipe my now sticky forehead. My silver bracelet got caught in a strand of my hair.

Instead of being careful, I yanked it along with the hair.

I could get over the pain.

* * *

_**6 Months Ago**_

_**Lansing, Michigan **_

_Four years. I spent four years of my life studying and going to school. I grew up learning that going to university was the next step forward in life...that it would lead to greater things, but now that I had graduated I felt like I was back where I started. I was confused about what to do with my life. I majored in English and minored in Art, but so what? Did that mean that once I had graduated I would have every thing figured out? Of course, not. I just did what was expected of me. Now that it was over, I was left to figure out the rest._

_So right now I was making money...working as an intern for a magazine. It wasn't bad, but it paid the bills and still gave me money leftover to do with as I pleased._

_It was late December and I was wandering the streets. Through one of the shop windows something caught my eye. __I entered the store to get a closer look. I saw one of the most glorious paintings I had ever seen. It was a portrait of a women belly dancing. I stopped to marvel at it._

_"Um, excuse me? Did you paint this?" I asked the middle-aged, dark-haired woman behind the counter, who was flipping through a newspaper._

_She laughed. "Oh no..no. I wish. It was done by a famous Arabic painter."_

_I traced my fingers along the texture. __"Is it of a real person?"_

_"No. She got inspiration from a dancer she saw. Everything else is from her own mind I guess."_

_"She was visiting Morocco when she did it," She continued._

_"Wow. Have you been?"_

_"Yes, many times."_

_"This one over here was painted by her as well." She walked me over to a painting of people walking through an alleyway of odd-shaped houses with colorful walls. They looked happy._

_"It's not as glamorous, but it is real," She noted._

_"I think its lovely." _

_"Yes," she agreed, before leaving me and walking over to greet a customer._

_I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. I had to hurry if I wanted to get lunch and be back to work in time._

_After helping the customer, she realized the door wasn't shutting and was letting the cold air. She went over to close it.__ On her way she knocked her newspaper from the counter-top._

_"Oh, I got it." I bent down to pick it up._

_She struggled before finally managing to pull it closed._

_"Here you go." I looked at the headline before giving back to her. **Gotham's Recovery After Months of Hell.**_

_"Did you hear about this?" She asked me._

_"Uh, no." I smiled innocently. I didn't pay attention to news anyway, especially about Gotham, considering the last few years. I didn't even own a TV. I just wrote on my laptop most of the time. I would occasionally hear about the news from my over-excitable mom. She couldn't wait to educate me on something I knew nothing about._

_I glanced at the large painting once more. The dancer was seductive and beautiful, but she looked like a confident woman...who could go wherever she wanted...wherever her feet took her, without being afraid of the unknown._

_The woman walked back over to the counter. __"__It's wonderful. You should visit." She added._

___"Excuse me?" I asked, taking eyes off the painting. _

___"Morocco." She said. "Visit. Take pictures. Even to live... while you're still young. You might not get the chance again."_

___I headed for the door. "I'll think about it." I smiled as I opened the door and stepped out._

___"Maybe you'll find something unexpected," She said before the door slammed shut._

* * *

**PRESENT**

My judgment must have been wrong because when I glanced at my watch it was almost 8 PM. The sun was completely gone and the sky was a deep dark blue. I held tightly to the straps of my bag and quickened my pace.

I turned a corner and that's when I saw a group of three men huddled around in a circle._ Great_, I thought as I turned for the other direction.

After yanking my bracelet from my hair, it must have come undone because when I looked at my other hand it was gone. I turned back in the direction I was heading to see it glistening in the night by the corner.

_ Be quick_, I told myself. _Don't even look up_. I ran and grabbed it from the ground, stuffing it into a zipper pocket. I didn't want to look up, but I did anyway.

A man lay on the floor in front of them. They were shouting and beating him mercilessly. One of them ripped something from the man's face and it fell to the ground. He let out a loud cry. It looked like some strange type of mask.

I couldn't understand what the men were saying because of how fast they spoke. Why were the beating him in the first place? He looked weaker than them so I assumed he hadn't started it. What kind of person would pick on someone weaker than them? He wasn't even strong enough to get off the ground.

The man who was being beaten, kicked the mask to try to get it away from the men. This angered them even more, but they didn't bother to go pick it up. They continued to kick his body. He seemed more concerned with his face though. He desperately tried to keep it shielded.

The mask then rolled in front of me. Still hidden in the shadows, I thought, Should I take it? I knew that when the men were finished with him, they would take the mask and he would never get it back. I didn't know what the mask was for...but I assumed it was important to him. When the men ripped it from his face, it seemed painful. Suddenly, the man was kicked in the abdomen and I flinched as he let out a painful moan.

I had decided. I quickly grabbed the mask, then ran back to my hiding place, then moved back a little further. I stuffed it in my knapsack as well. After the men were done with him, they left him on the ground. They searched for the missing mask. I didn't know much Arabic, but I knew they were looking for the mask.

The man who was beaten, quickly limped away as the men tried to find it. I stayed hidden and followed the wounded man.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been working at this and the 2nd chapter for a while. I hope there are no mistakes.

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Something Else

**Beginning Author's Note:** About the mask...please don't criticize me about the mask and tell me that without it he would be passed out due to the pain. I don't know much about the mask and how it works anyway.

But, remember there was a point in his life when he was without it, so I think he could handle it for a short time. I actually made the walk to his home 30 minutes, but I was afraid people complain about it not being possible...Anyway...

**EDIT:** I fixed the water thing, lol. I don't know how I missed that. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Else**

I followed behind him for about fifteen minutes. I didn't know why I didn't try and catch up with him, I just didn't. I mean, I could have because of how slow he was. I watched him limp towards his house. It was the last house at the end of the street. It was two stories, but not as rundown as mine. It was all by itself, the closest houses being at least 15 metres away.

I stopped a few metres down the street, contemplating what I should do next. I watched him unlock the door and go inside.  
I didn't want to knock on his door right away.  
He was hurt and tired and would probably be ashamed once I showed up. I considered leaving it on the front steps, but something urged me to go inside. I waited on the step for about five minutes before placing my hand on the doorknob.

It was open. I slowly walked around the open space. It was dark, but slivers of light were peaking through a few boarded windows. The first floor was empty except for the mildly furnished kitchen. There was a door that lead to the basement. I headed up at the second floor where I assumed he was. It was even darker and had three rooms. It looked abandoned, but surprisingly smelt very good...like tree bark or evergreen. There was a bathroom door which was closed, so I walked pass it. The other two rooms were open and were pretty much empty. The last door on the right was shut, but I decided to open it. It was as empty as the others, except for a large bed at one end of the room, across from the door where I was standing, and a tattered nightstand. The windows in this room weren't boarded. Curtains blew softly through the wind . I walked over and stood beside the bed. I ran my fingers over the soft silk. I thought it was odd that someone like him would have them.

"Where the hell are you?", I asked under my breath.

There was a large pitcher of water, an empty glass and a newspaper on the stand. I touched my hand to the pitcher and realized it was ice cold.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jumped and bumped my leg on the table. "Shit!"

The man was sitting in a chair in the far back of the room, his face covered with a cloth and concealed in the dark. Was he watching me this whole time? I hadn't even noticed.

"I'm sorry, I..." I couldn't find the right words. I wanted him to know that I meant no harm. "Your mask...I have it..." I took a step forward as I took off my bag and unzipped it.

"Stop.", he commanded.

He stood slowly as I reached into my bag. That's when I noticed he was no longer wearing his robe, but a black wife-beater and dark grey cargo pants. His biceps were surprisingly large for someone in his psychical state. They weren't massive, but they weren't twigs either.

I could tell he easily towered over me. I still couldn't see his face, but I could tell there was something that was off. I held out the mask. He didn't move, face still in the shadows.

"Put it down." I looked around and then, placed it on the nightstand. Just then, I noticed there was another entrance to the room. The door way must have lead to another part of the house. It was open. I assumed it lead to one of the rooms I had passed.

"Leave." I was uncomfortable being here, but still slightly hurt by his lack of gratitude.

"Right...of course...OK." I turned and headed downstairs. I sighed. I couldn't leave, not yet. I stopped at the foot of the stairs.

I could hear footsteps above my head. The floorboards creaked with the weight as he walked. I moved out of sight as I saw the masked man go into the bathroom. I heard the cabinet open. I began to pace back and forth.

I waited until he walked back into the room. I took my backpack off and left it at the foot of the stairs. Then, I snuck back upstairs. I decided to confront him. This time I came through one of the entrances from the other room.

He was sitting on the end of his bed...head down.

"I..."

He looked up. That's when I noticed the mask on his face. I halted...the words caught in my throat as I saw him with it for the first time and I found that I couldn't look away. How did it work? What exactly did it do, anyway? Most importantly, Why did he need it?

I quickly shook myself out of my trance. I had to say what I came here for. I cleared my throat.

"You know...I risked a lot coming here and following you. It's really late and I could have been attacked. I mean...I returned your stupid mask... The least you can say is thank you."

For a moment, he seemed stunned by my boldness. He composed himself, but still just looked at me.

I don't even know why I snapped at him. It wasn't like me. Normally, I would be too shy to say anything. Maybe, it was because I was so terribly lonely. I didn't want to leave without talking to him first.

"I'm waiting." I said, trying to sound confident. With this stranger, I could act like I was self-assured, even if I wasn't. If I could have seen underneath his mask, I would have thought him to be smiling.

Finally he said, "I apologize, I thank you for taking the time out of your day to help me." Hearing him speak with the mask for the first time startled me a little, but I nodded. "You're welcome." I didn't know what to do or say next so I entered the room.

I could see him tense up, so I walked over and sat down to the chair he was sitting in earlier. He watched me as I moved and stared at me again. Everything I did seemed to startle him. I kind of liked that.

"What?" I asked.

"You would enter a strange man's home at night, but then complain about how unsafe it is to be out this late."

I smiled, embarrassed. "Right..."

"You are lonely.", he said matter-of-factly. I felt like I should have been offended, but I wasn't. It was kinda true. I was alone all the time. I was an outsider, like he was. I could tell. I wasn't from here and I assumed neither was he.

I stayed in a run down place with two others... Chris, an Australian drifter who had blond dreadlocks down his back and Eleanor, a 32-year-old English woman who was here to study the culture. We were friendly enough, but didn't really interact much outside the house. Chris and Eleanor hung out a lot though. They were both a few years older than I was...much more cultured. They'd seen the world. They discussed things like art and religion and film... and seemed to know about everything and they encouraged me to partake in their discussions...which I politely denied. I had no intention of embarrassing my self.

I preferred being alone anyway.

At least that's what I thought. I liked walking alone...I liked going to the market alone, but tonight I found myself in a stranger's home, unable to leave for some reason.

"So are you," I stated.

He looked away, then back at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his glare.

For a man in his state, he was very confident and didn't hesitate to look me in the eyes. I knew that look in his eyes. He was looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. There was nothing to figure out. I was boring, but him on the other hand was like an exotic puzzle that I so badly wanted to piece together...because once I did... I knew it would surprise me. _I saw a light in his eyes...but a darkness as well._

I mean, I knew he lived alone but I didn't think he was crazy or anything. In fact, he seemed very intelligent by the way he spoke. I imagined he'd seen the world as well, but under different circumstances. Not as an enthusiastic tourist who wanted to soak up all the culture, but as _something else_.

He got up and picked up the pitcher. He poured a glass and handed it to me before walking over to the window.

"You're not strange," I called out.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to face me.

"I said I don't think you're that strange."

_That was a complete lie_, I thought. He was the strangest person I had met in my entire life and I wanted to know more about him. He looked away, before turning back around.

"I'm sorry about what those men did to you. I wish I could have helped you."

"Why are you are apologizing for something you had no control over?" he asked me, while he continued to stare out the window.

I grinned. "I don't know...I mean, isn't that what you're suppose to say. People say it to be nice, I guess. I am sorry though."

"You shouldn't do something just because other people do it. People can be wrong, you know."

I felt like I was in school and being lectured and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I know that...I just meant that I feel bad for you...about what they did."

"Don't pity me, my friend. Pity the men who pick on the weak without any justification. You should never harm someone unless you have good reason to."

I nodded before I thought about what he had just said. What exactly did he define as a_ good reason_?

"Have you?" I asked, after a moment.

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever _harmed_ someone?"

He said nothing, but I assumed that was a "yes". He turned and walked away from the window, past me, near the closet at the opposite side of the room. That's when I noticed the scar on his neck. He seem to have suffered an injury, but that wasn't the only one. There was something about the way he walked. His core was weak. It must have been a recent thing because even though he was weak, he walked with such strength and authority as I assumed he had before. He stumbled still, but demanded my attention with every step he took. His whole demeanour had changed now that he was wearing the mask. Also the slight muscles helped.

The cold wind whipped though the air and I shivered. I looked outside at the moon, then at my watch. It really was pretty late.

"I should get going." I stood on my feet quickly. I looked around for my bag, before remembering I had left it by the stairs.

"No." I turned around and looked at him, confused.

"Stay," he told me simply.

"Um..." Was he really asking me to stay? I wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

"You were right." He continued. "It isn't safe for a woman to be out at this time of night. You should stay here."

I looked at my watch again, before nodding. He was right. It was probably safer for me in here, than out there.

"You can sleep in here."

"No..." I protested. "I can't take your bed. I shouldn't have even came out this late anyway. It's my own fault. I could have left the mask at your door or I could have come in the morning..." I laughed. "Even though that would be impossible because I would have had no idea where you lived." I mumbled under my breath.

"I just thought it might be important," I added.

"It is."

He continued. "Or perhaps you could have caught up with me. It would have saved me the agonizing walk home."

"Sorry about that." I blushed._ Why the hell didn't I do that?_

I was nervous about asking him the next question. I barely managed louder than a whisper. "What exactly does it do?" I looked up at him, but I don't think he heard me. He was deep in thought.

There was a silence.

"I can sleep in the next room.", he added as he turned around to leave.

"Are you sure..." I started. I knew there was no bed in there. "I can..."

He ignored me and headed through the doorway in the back. He shut the door and left me alone in the dark room.

* * *

** Author's Note:** Wahhh! I'm not sure about this one. There are some parts I like and others I'm like...meh!

Let me know what you think please.

**PS**. I know exactly where I want to take this story and have already started writing it. I just need to figure out all the in-between.


	4. The Man Who Lives Here - Part One

**Chapter 3: The Man Who Lives Here - Part One**

When I woke, my vision was blurred. I had no idea where I was. I quickly rubbed eyes.

I knew I was in a room, but it looked nothing like my room at home. Then, I remembered. The man from last night...I can't believe I actually stayed in his house. If my mom found out, she'd give me hell.

I looked around the room.

The room was a lot brighter now. It looked nicer. I could see the sun shining through the drapes. I looked down. My knapsack was at the foot of the bed, though I remembered I had left it by the stairs. I got up and stretched. I picked up my bag and slung it over one shoulder. I picked up my sandals and slipped them on.

I walked into the room beside mine, but it was empty. I assumed he was downstairs. I wanted to thank him before I left.

I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my face. When I walked in, I noticed an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled. I was sure I would need it. It would make it less awkward to speak to him with morning breath.

I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face. I wiped the crust from my eyes and began brushing my teeth.

When I got downstairs I realized that the windows, that were previously boarded up with wood, worked as some sort of contraption. Last night they seemed to be shut, but now they were open and they filled the room with a rich sunlight.

The kitchen was also empty, so I continued out the door. He wasn't there either. So I decided to leave. I didn't want to over stay my welcome. I also wanted to avoid the awkward "thanking the strange man for letting me sleep over" part.

I got all the way down the steps when I noticed an old Moroccan man walking up the path. I stopped. He had a brown bag full of groceries with him.

He finally reached. "As-salām 'alaykum."

He smiled, then asked if I spoke Arabic.

"No...I'm sorry. Not very much," I replied.

He nodded.

"I work for the man who lives here...Bane I go to the markets for him." He had a thick arabic accent when he spoke.

_Bane_, I thought. So that was his name.

"My name is Aasir." He extended his hand to me.

"Natalie", I replied as I shook his hand.

"I've rarely seen anyone visit. Are you a friend?" He asked me.

"No. I just returned something to him, yesterday."

"OK. OK." He looked around. "Is he awake...can you tell him that yesterday, I couldn't go to the market...my wife was sick, but I went for him this morning."

"So that's why he was out..." I mumbled to myself. The man Bane, obviously didn't go out by himself. He couldn't without drawing attention to himself. He had hired this man to go shopping for him.

"Can you give this bag to him?" He asked.

"Oh, sure. Of course." I smiled and held out my arms.

I took the bag from him and placed it on the front steps, before walking back down to the man. He was turning around to leave, but I wanted to ask him something.

"What do you know about him...," I asked. "The man who lives here?"

He stopped. "He keeps to himself mostly. You are the first new visitor he has had."

"What do you mean, new? Wait, someone else comes to visit him?"

"He only has one friend...a companion who stays here sometimes."

"Someone else lives here?" I didn't see or hear anyone when I went inside. That's strange, I thought. Was there someone in the house that I didn't know about?

"He comes and goes. Very busy."

I just nodded.

"I have to go, but please give Bane my apologies."

"Of course."

"Wait...Sir?" I lowered my voice. "Can you tell me about the mask. Why does he wear it?"

Then, Aasir was about to speak, but he stopped when he glanced at something behind him. I noticed it then too.

A man was walking up the path. He wore cargo pants that were similar to Bane's. What was with these guys and cargo pants, anyway? He also wore a dark grey t-shirt. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a beard.

He ignored Aasir, who I assumed he knew, and walked past him looking directly at me. He gave a few glances then towards the house. His blue eyes flared with curiosity, but his face stayed expressionless. Aasir had moved out-of-the-way, giving him the space to stop right in front of me. Too close for my comfort. He stared right into my eyes. Still he was stone-faced as he looked me up and down. He wasn't trying to hide it.

"Hi," I smiled, trying to seem friendly because this was probably the other man who lived here. He looked capable enough. I wondered why Bane didn't have this man do his shopping instead of Aasir. Unless he served a different purpose...

He had that same look Bane had. He was trying to figure me out. I hated that.

"Hello," He smiled back, but it was more calculating, than sincere. Of course he was wondering what I was doing here.

"Um...your friend...he was hurt..."

He nodded and smiled as I spoke, but I don't think he heard me. I thought maybe he didn't understand me, but then I remembered that when he said _hello_, I had heard an English accent.

Now I was completely positive that he was wondering what in the world I was doing here.

"And I was just..." I began.

We were interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing and a figure appeared in the doorway. We all turned. I noticed the man took a few steps away from me.

"Bane." I breathed. I was acknowledging him, as well as testing out his name on my lips for the first time. It fell from my lips with ease.

"Good Morning." he said. He was wearing a long brown robe. Like what the older men here sometimes wore.

"Morning." Aasir and the man seemed to say in unison.

"I'll see you inside." Bane said, obviously to the man in front of me.

He nodded, but smirked at me before doing as he was told.

Bane stepped out from the doorway and made his way to me. He was the closest he'd ever been to me. So close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he looked down on me.

I tried to keep my cool. "Um, who was that?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

"His name is Barsad."

"And he's a friend...?"

"Yes. A very trusted associate. I suppose you could say." A saw a flash of a smile in his eyes.

"Oh...OK" I said, uncomfortably turning my eyes away from him. He never looked away from me once, so I tried to do the same, but failed miserably.

He noticed the bag over my shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Um, I..."

"Mr. Bane...Mr Bane." Bane finally looked away from me and at Aasir. I almost forgot about him. He was watching us talk this whole time. Bane walked over to him.

"Sorry. I could not go yesterday. You see my wife...she was sick." He began. " I bring you the groceries today."

He laid his hand on Aasir's shoulder."It's alright, brother. No worries. I thank you."

Aasir noticed the bruises that lined his chest, as did I, for the first time. "You're hurt." He said.

"I said no worries. I've experienced worse."

"OK..OK...I will take them in for you." He brushed past us and grabbed them from the steps. I wasn't sure if he was very eager to help people or just scared of Bane because of his mask...probably a little of both. I would be too.

Bane slowly made his way back up the steps, so I followed.

The man nodded at Bane, then me. "Have a good day," Then he was on his way.

We were alone in the kitchen. Bane began unpacking the groceries and I stood patiently leaning against the wall, until he finished. His groceries were similar to mine, but he had things like tea and eggs and meat, which he put in the fridge right away. He seemed to go on about his day, like I wasn't even there, putting things away and washing produce. He put the kettle on the stove before finally seating himself around a small rectangular table, but me, I was still thinking about that man who came here earlier. _Where was he now?_

"You were planning to leave?" He looked up at me with a questioning expression. I think he was disappointed that I would leave without saying goodbye.

"Oh...yeah. Well, I didn't want to overstay my welcome. My roommates are probably wondering where I am, anyway."

"Roommates," he repeated, calmly.

"Yeah...roommates."

"OK, then." I smiled shyly, and was about to turn around.

"Stay. You're joining me for breakfast."

I looked at him, though I couldn't pretend like I didn't want to. There was still so much I wanted to know. "Sure. Why not?" I replied, though I'm pretty sure it wasn't a question.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes.

I had to add Barsad because he's too cool to be dead. ;)...also for other reasons as well, but you wlil find out later.

**Part Two will probably be up tonight or Sunday.**


	5. The Man Who Lives Here - Part Two

**Chapter 4: The Man Who Lives Here - Part Two**

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" He got up.

"No, I can get it."

"No you're the guest. Sit."

"Oh...ok." I sighed and waited. I took off my bag and put it down beside the table. "My name's Natalie, by the way."

He paused a moment, before continuing. He placed the steaming mug in front of me. "Thanks."

He turned around and proceeded to turn on the stove and take out a frying pan. He started frying some eggs. I reached across the table for the sugar.

I was determined to ask him all the questions I could without actually being face to face. I don't think I could handle being under his gaze for too long. I wasn't scared of him or anything. It was just that he could be very intimidating for a man I saw get beat up not too long ago. I took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" I stopped. "I don't mean to sound rude but, your mask...why do you wear it?" I had never met anyone like him before. He wore that mask and obviously stayed hidden for a reason...because people could be cruel...but I also wondered if it was more than that.

Again, he paused in the middle of what he was doing, then he continued. I hoped I hadn't offended him.

But he answered. "So I don't feel pain."

He stopped, then began again. "I suffered a mutilation. Without the mask, the pain would...is unbearable."

"So before... that's what you meant by agonizing..."

I continued. "If I'd have known..." I could see that he had finished cooking so I stopped. He put a plate in front of me, as well as bread There was no plate for himself. He sat down across from me. I froze up, for he was now looking at me, waiting for me to finish.

I began again. "If I'd known, I would have run after you...instead of walking like an idiot. Crap! I feel horrible now."

He said nothing. I then realized if he was going to eat, he wouldn't be doing it in front of me.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Eat first."

"OK." I reached into the bread basket and took out two slices. I scooped my egg between the slices and took a bite.

* * *

Barsad entered the room. As he did, Bane got up without hesitation and walked over to him. Him and Bane exchanged some words that were too quiet for me to hear. Bane nodded at whatever he was saying.

I sat quietly and finished my tea.

After they spoke, they backed away from each other.

"I'll be back in a moment." Bane said, simply as he walked out

Barsad was leaning against the counter, I assumed he was waiting. I could feel him looking at me. Since we were alone in the room, I took the opportunity to try to get to know him.

I got up with my plate and mug and walked over to the sink. I looked up at him. "So..is it your job to wash the dishes then?" I asked, teasingly.

"I don't do that, sweetheart." He smirked as

"Why not... So what do you do then?"

"Don't you worry about that."he replied, smiling at me in a peculiar way.

"OK..." I placed my dish in the sink. Whatever he did, had a feeling it was something important. I walked to the table, picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I was heading to the doorway, when I stopped and turned to Barsad. He stood in the same spot but was now glancing out the window, still waiting for Bane, I guess.

"Um, could you tell Bane I said thanks and that I had to leave?"

He turned to me and smirked. "Tell him yourself." I think he must have thought I was scared of Bane and was probably laughing at my reluctance to tell him I was leaving, myself. I wasn't scared though, just wanted to avoid the awkward "thanks and goodbye".

"OK, then." I said. He looked hesitant as I turned around to go.

"Hey, just wait for him to come upstairs, though." he said.

I continued on my way and left to look for Bane.

That's when I noticed a light as I walked towards the basement door.

I quietly opened the door and called out. "Bane?"

I started heading down the steps, unsure if he heard me. There were a lot of them and what I presumed was a few more after the turning coming up.

"Bane," I said louder. "I think I'm gonna take off..." I took a few more, but I bumped into him before I made it all the way downstairs.

"Hey..."

He watched me nervously. "That's fine. I'll see you on your way out." He gestured towards upstairs.

Then, I looked behind him at a wall covered with pictures and newspaper clippings. There was a desk down there covered with papers and even a laptop with a freaking modem and everything. I guessed there must have been a TV down there as well. What kind of recluse was he? Most of the rooms had little to no furniture. Why was this one so high-tech?

He started to move, so I had no choice but to do the same.

I hesitantly turned around and headed back the way I had came. When we reached the top of the stairs we continued silently until we got out the front door.

I wanted to ask what all that was, but I didn't think I had the right. After all I had just met him and he was still a stranger. Maybe that was what he did for a living. He had to earn money somehow right...maybe he worked for the CIA like in Homeland. I doubted they would hire some guy with a weird mask anyway...

I turned around. "Thank you for letting me stay the night...and for breakfast. I mean you didn't have to...so thanks."

"It was no trouble, really." He stood in the doorway, the door slightly closed. He probably wanted me to hurry up and get lost.

"Well, I'm glad." I folded my arms. What did I do next? Leave?

"Do you live far?" He asked me.

"Oh, no. I'm like 20 mins away."

I nodded, unsure if it was OK to leave now.

I started down the path. Then, I turned around to see him still by the door. "Maybe I'll see you around." I told him.

He nodded, but he probably thought it was unlikely since he didn't go out much. The chances of me seeing him "around" were close to impossible...unless I came to him...

"Maybe." He added.

Then, I continued walking, knowing that he would still be watching me until I was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally...**

I might add more details to this tomorrow and fix any mistakes.

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
